


[PODFIC] Magnetism

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: [PODFIC] The Stars, Like Dust [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gem War, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: She decides to try, perhaps for the both of them.Podfic of"Magnetism"byTheBlindBandit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnetism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456952) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



**Links:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/quwcphn4ohjfytm/The%20Stars%20Like%20Dust%2003%20Magnetism%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Title:** [The Stars, Like Dust 03 Magnetism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4456952)

 **Author:** [TheBlindBandit](TheBlindBandit)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:**  Pearl/Rose Quartz

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:09:59

 

 **Summary:** She decides to try, perhaps for the both of them.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
